


But I bet I'd really like it

by chaotic_and_proud



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Coming Out, Found Family, Group Hugs, How Do I Tag, Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Songs, YouTube, disaster bi, no beta we die like men, sir those are my emotional support ghosts, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_and_proud/pseuds/chaotic_and_proud
Summary: Reggie comes across a youtube video that makes him realize some things.
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	But I bet I'd really like it

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea today while reading another Reggie-centric fic and I just HAD to write it IMMEDIATELY. So I did. Instead of studying. Sue me.
> 
> I am NOT a native english speaker, I do NOT have a beta, I wrote it in one afternoon and I barely even proofread it, so if I sound like an illiterate dumbass, you have plethora of reasons for why that is. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Anna

It started when Reggie went looking for Julie. He wated to ask about something or maybe borrow her computer. Maybe he just wanted to hang out. He really didn’t remember, and it didn’t matter, because Reggie found Julie in her room, sitting on her bed with her computer in her lap and laughing at something. So naturally, Reggie was curious.

“Jules! Hi! What are you watching?” he said, as he jumped on the bed. Julie startled a little bit but paused her video and smiled at him. “Hi Reg. I’m watching Sanders Sides. It’s this really fun YouTube series where Thomas talks with different aspects of his personality! ACTUALLY, now that I think about it, you kinda remind me of Patton. He’s one of the characters. Do you wanna watch with me?” “Yeah, sure! That sounds like fun!”

And so, Julie started the video again and after that she put on a Netflix show she knew Reggie liked and they spent their afternoon hanging out together and having fun. When it got late and Julie was getting ready for dinner, Reggie asked “Hey Julie? There are more of the Sand side videos right?”

“It’s called Sander Sides and yes, there is a bunch of them of YouTube. If you want, you can borrow my laptop tomorrow when I’m at school and watch them!”

“Oh, that would be GREAT! Thank you!”

“No problem! Now, I need to get to dinner, and you should probably head back to the studio. The boys won’t be too pleased that I’ve been hogging you the whole afternoon.” Julie said, hugged Reggie and headed for the door, hearing the distinct _whosh_ of a ghost poofing out behind her.

\----------------------

Reggie did take Julie’s computer the next day, to watch the videos. He really liked them and watched as many as he could before Julie got home and then immediately asked if he could borrow her laptop the next day, too (to which she agreed). He did see what Julie meant with Patton. He was very sweet, and his dad jokes were GREAT. He was happy that Julie would think he’s a little bit like him.

It didn’t take him too long to watch all the Sander Sides videos and when he did, he moved on to his other content. Thomas was a really funny guy and also apparently openly gay and Reggie had to file this information for later to tell Alex, because openly gay people ON THE INTERNET, where everyone could see you and FIND you, was really good news. When he found out that he was also musically talented, Reggie was very excited. It wasn’t exactly the type of music he usually listened to, but it was nice nonetheless and Reggie spent a while just listening to his music, before moving on to songs he recorded with other people.

His favourite was a song he “collabed” on (because that was apparently the new way of saying he worked on it) with a girl named dodie. She was British and cute, and they had a very easy friendship that immediately drew Reggie in, so he listened to all the songs they did together and when he ran out, he moved on straight to dodie’s channel. She was a talented musician, really, even if her songs weren’t entirely Reggie’s style either. They were nice and the emotion in her songs was very real, so he just kept playing the songs YouTube recommended to him, until he clicked on a video called “ _I'm bisexual - a coming out song!”_ and he just stared at in for a minute in shock. Then listened to it a second and then a third time. He wasn’t entirely sure what bisexual meant per say, but in the song, she talked about liking more than one gender and Reggie was INTRIGUED. And so he opened up an anonymous window on the computer (Julie showed him how to do it a few weeks back, after Carlos started complaining that he had weird rock sites in his search history and she didn’t want her little brother to bust their asses) and started looking into what it actually meant. Not that he didn’t trust Julie, but he didn’t want her to know what he was looking up just yet. And WOW did he find a LOT of information.

So apparently, you WERE allowed to like more than JUST girls or JUST boys. And THAT…well that was BIG NEWS. He didn’t really know that was a THING people could DO, and that it was normal enough for it to be written into songs. Reggie always knew he liked girls. They were soft and pretty and had cute smiles and he could totally see himself kissing one. So, for the past 17 years, he thought that was it. He liked girls, so he didn’t have to concern himself with anything else. When Alex came out to them in the 90s, he told them he never really liked girls like that, and Reggie just went with it. In his mind, there were only 2 options. You either liked girls or boys. You were either straight or gay. And since he knew, he KNEW, he liked girls, being gay wasn’t really an option. And so what that he sometimes thought that one of his guy friends had really pretty eyes? Or that, when walking down a street in Hollywood, he could appreciate how the boy that came around the corner had a really nice ass. That was surely absolutely normal for a straight guy to think and he really didn’t dwell on it much.

Now though, he felt that a new door has been opened for him. He spent over an hour just looking up information and coming across so many sexualities and gender identities and he just kept reading about everything, about the progress that has been made since he died in ’95 and he was HAPPY. And by the time Julie came home from school that afternoon, he was pretty certain, that he was, in fact, a bisexual. He said it to himself, quietly, a few times that evening, when he was alone at the beach. And he hasn’t felt that alive in a long time.

\----------------------

Reggie was determined to tell his friends. He KNEW they would still love him, that wasn’t an issue. He just didn’t know how to bring it up. He didn’t really want it to be a big conversation, something sombre and stilted. He was bi and that was fine. It was pretty cool, actually. And the longer he didn’t tell them, the weirder he felt. It was like he was keeping a part of himself secret and that made him feel uneasy. He looked up some coming out stories online to get some ideas, but a lot of them were just heavy conversations with parents, involving a lot of crying. He wasn’t really into that, that much. His favourite were the ones where people came out via cakes or other baked goods. It was really fun and right up Reggie’s alley, but sadly, in his situation (him being like really, REALLY dead), it couldn’t actually work. He contemplated just coming out with a pun. Or just walking in the studio and saying it. “Hi, I’m BI! Surprise!” And he was almost determined to just go for it. Do it, come what may. He decided he would just tell them during band practice that Saturday. And then his plan changed.

You see, Flynn came to the studio on Saturday. And it wasn’t as though he didn’t want to come out in front of HER. Quite the opposite, actually. What he REALLY didn’t want was Julie having to parrot whatever “speech” he came up with to Flynn, so she would be in the loop too. It just really didn’t sit well with him and honestly, he thought he would actually die of embarrassment if he heard Julie say, with surprise in her voice, “Reggie just came out to us as bisexual!” That was not something he wanted to experience, thank you very much. But Reggie WAS already decided that he would come out today. So, he had to come up with a new plan, and quickly.

And the right idea presented itself when they started playing Bright. Reggie always liked the part where Julie and Luke shared a mic. Not only because they always nailed it, but also because it was one of the rare occasions when he got to play the keyboard. And as he was standing behind it, he remembered the song that started this whole journey. He was positive he’d be able to pull it off. He listened to it a bunch of times and actually looked up the chords at one point, and he was pretty sure he still remembered them. If anything, he would just improvise, he was fine with that.

When Julie called the end of band practice, Reggie spoke up. “Uhh, you guys I wanted to play something for you, if that would be possible.”

“Sure dude, bring it on! Did you write something new? Just please don’t tell me it’s another country song!” said Luke excitedly, as he sat on the couch with a quiet thud.

“No, I didn’t really, just, listen please. Julie, could you maybe play the tambourine or something, so that Flynn could see me too?”

“Yeah Reg, no problem.” She responded, grabbed her tambourine, and sat on the floor to give Reggie his space, patiently waiting for his signal to start.

To everyone’s surprise, Reggie set down his bass and stood behind the keyboard. He looked at Julie, tapped out a rhythm in the right tempo for her to pick up and smiled at her. She started gently tapping and Reggie put his hands on the keys and sang.

_There is something I would like to tell you_

_I figured it out some time ago_

_I feel great, it makes me really happy_

_And I love you so I’d love for you to know_

Julie faltered in her tapping a little bit but smiled at Reggie a big brilliant smile and they both continued. 

_Have you heard of LGBTQ+?_

_Well I am the B_

_I have a heart that could love plural genders_

_Yes I’m Bi and I’m proud to be me_

In a split-second decision Reggie changed a bit of the lyrics to fit his situation more.

_And just in case you were wondering_

_Yes I’m pretty sure it’s not a trend_

_And I am all for experiments_

_I_ haven’t _experimented_ but I bet I’d _really really really really really really really like it_

_So_

_Thanks for listening, now you know more about me_

_Something I’m proud of_

_I am part of something really beautiful_

_Because love is love is love_

Now that he was finished, he started to get a little nervous. The boys both looked at him, a little dumbfounded, but the second he stopped playing, Julie jumped up and hugged him with such a force, he almost fell over. That was precisely the same moment Flynn started laughing hysterically and he could tell Julie was also shaking with silent laughter as she was holding him.

“You know this is all nice and good, but I didn’t think it was THAT funny.” Reggie chucked as he looked at Flynn and Julie.

“No no that’s not it, I’m sorry I just…” Julie started, still trying to compose herself. “It’s just that I used the same song to come out to Flynn about two years ago.” She said, with a bright smile. “Though your version was much more sophisticated. I just sent her the link to the video with _“me”_ written under it.” And THAT made Reggie laugh too.

It took them all a minute to calm down and with tears in their eyes, they all turned to the boys sitting on the couch. Both of them were silent and looked a little surprised. Luke looked like he didn’t really understand much of what happened. Once they realized the attention was turned on them though, they snapped out of it. Alex was the first to speak up.

“So, that means both you AND Julie are bisexual, right? That’s great guys! I’m so glad you told us!”

He jumped up and went to hug them. Luke, not to be left out, joined in the group hug withing seconds.

“You like boys and girls, then, huh? You just gotta have them all.” Alex teased and smiled at Reg.

“Nonbinary people too, I don’t really know any though.” Reggie replied.

Then Luke finally spoke up too, finally finding the right words. “Wait so you CAN like both boys AND girls at the SAME TIME? That’s ALLOWED???”

And with that, the group burst into another fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So OBVIOUSLY I didn't write the lyrics to "I'm bisexual". That's all dodie and I love her with all my heart so please if you haven't already, listen to her songs.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH_NwvdbecE&t=2s  
> Also if you don't know who I'm talking about, go watchsome videos from Thomas Sanders!  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/Thatsthat24
> 
> I would also like to use this space to opently appologize to all my WIPs that I have been neglecting and procrastinating on. It's not you, it's me. I still love you. 
> 
> If you liked the story you can leave kudos or a comment. I read every single one and love and appreciate each end every one of you for reading this.  
> If you have any notes, opinions or just wanna talk, you can always hmu on tumblr @chaoticandproud or on instagram @chaotic_and_proud, I'd be delighted to talk to you.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
